loving you isnt easy
by natalielouiseee1992
Summary: after being in Hawaii 1 year will Natalie and Danno marriage survive or will she leave? relationships are tested and friends rally around... will the people they love pull them together
1. Chapter 1

after being in Hawaii 1 year will Natalie and Danno marriage survive or will she leave? relationships are tested and friends rally around... will the people they love pull them together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Danno " I shouted at him

He just looked at me and walked away while I stood there with cath hugging me

"everything will be okay hunni" cath whispered softly at me

"I need to get out of here" I said turning around wiping my tears away

"you cant just go you're his wife" Steve shouted at me

"I need to clear my head and Danny doesn't want to know" I walked quickly away and didn't look back my phone started ringing

"daddy" I cried

1 year ago

"hey nats why don't you go and see cath for a while I know she's missing you" my dad said while smirking

I looked at him and said challenge him" how would you know? "

He looked down and whispered "her father"

I laughed at said "of course how is the old man"

"less of the old but hes fine" my dad said while laughing

Me and Catharine had met when our dads were serving together and we got deployed to Hawaii me my brother and mum along with my dad cath is 2 months older than me and she was 11 when we met we lived next to each other and we grew up together untill I was 19 and my dad was sent back to the uk and till this day me and cath are still friends…..

So here I was a week later stood at Heathrow airport I said my goodbyes to my family 2 hours before and was waiting to bored my plane me and cath had spoken a yesterday and she was meeting me at the airport and I will be staying with her and her boyfriend Steve who I have yet to meet. I had walked around the airport getting last minute things that I need for the flights as I would be flying from Heathrow to LAX and then to Honolulu international airport

"flight 7677 to lax now boarding at terminal 5" I made my way over to the counter and handed my ticket to the lady "enjoy your flight" I got on the plane and sat at my seat and 30 mins later we were airborne

I never knew I was on my way to my new life and family


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Catharine's pov

Steve laughed at me while I was walking around the guest bedroom that my best friend will be staying in while she's here

"will you stop" Steve laughed "the room is spotless the bed is made now come on"

"I know I just need to check" I laughed while walking down the stairs

Steve's phone started ringing

"mcgarret right on our way caths lets go" we grabbed our things and got into the car

"what we got Danno" Steve said as we got out of the car.

"single shot to the back of the head max is there now" Danno said walking towards us

"right any witnesses" Steve asked

"no but there is a security camera in the right corner" I said ill get hpd to look at it" I walked away back to my car as Steve will be driving with Danny

Back at five-o 9 hours later

"so where we at?" chin asked

"well there was tire treads at the scene and we found a print on the gun" kono said "they are to a Michael smith"

I looked at my phone "oh shoot" I said sighing

"what's wrong cath?" Danny said

"my best friend coming into town and im supposed to meet her at the airport" I said sighing

"send one of hpd officers" Steve suggested "infact ill ring myself"

Steve disappeared and returned 10 mins later "all sorted officer Daniels is picking her up for you"

"thanks Steve" I hugged him and grabbed our gear and went to the suspects house

"thanks Sam" I said smiling that my best friend is finally here

"anytime cath" he smiled and walked a way

"so when do we meet the famous Natalie"danny asked

"in 2 mins danny and trust me you will all love her"

I have a feeling that things are going to be great around here and that her and danny will hit it off right away they will be good for each other

I walked into the room and looked around and saw Natalie sat in Danny's office she turned around and smiled and walked out

"hey stranger she said hugging me

**a/n thanks for reading ill try and update as soon as I can I work daft hours but promice ill update at least once a week**

**Please review **


	4. loving you isnt easy

Chapter 3

Natalie pov

After the 10 hour flight to la I freshened up and was on back on my flight to Honolulu international airport I was excited 5 hours later we had landed and I was waiting for my cases it seemed to take forever finally received my cases and made my way to the entrance when I was there I saw a police officer with a sign that says my name so I walked up to him

"Hi im officer Sam Daniels and Lieutenant Catherine Rollins asked me to pick you up and bring you here mam" I looked at the officer

"okay that's fine but please call me Natalie" officer Daniels smiled at me and grabbed my cases and walked towards the police car….

Thinking to me cath better have a good reason why im being picked up in a police car ha….. Officer Daniels placed my cases in boot and I climbed in the passenger seat and we set off to hpd.

"How long you in Hawaii for Natalie?" Sam asked me while driving

"Urmm ive not decided yet "I said laughing

"You will love it here trust me" Sam said

"I hope so" I laughed looking out the window

"The 5-0 team are brilliant people and really kind and look after there own" Sam explained to me

There was a pause between us and within 10 mins we were at hpd

"Here we are" Sam said getting out and placing my cases on the footpath "follow me Natalie and ill take you to 5-0 office"

I followed Sam into the building and into 5-0 office

"Wow" I said looking around

"You can wait in detective William's office they shouldn't be long Natalie and hope to see you around" Sam smiled and walked a way

I looked around the office and saw a photo of a man and little girl with the title underneath Danno and Gracie. The man had blonde hair with blue eyes and look amazing he had a sexy smile and the little girl looked a lot like her dad I smiled and placed the photo back and sat down and texted my family to tell them that I have arrived. I heard voices coming through and I looked towards the doors and saw Catherine and some other people which I presumes are Danno Steve kono and chin from mine and caths talks…

I walk through to his door and cath comes up to me

"Hey stranger" she smiles and hugs me tightly

"Hey yourself" I laughed and we both let go

"Natalie I would like you to meet the rest of the team" she smiled and pulled one of the men towards her

"This is Steve mcgarret the boss and my boyfriend and Steve this is Natalie my best friend" we shake hands

"Nice to meet you Natalie and welcome to Hawaii" he laughs and moves back to where he was standing

"You to Steve" I smiled

"Next we have kono and chin" cath smiled and moved back a bit

"Nice to meet you Natalie we heard so much about6 you" kono smiled and chin laughed "bet you have to"

"Yeah I have but I assure you all good things" I laughed and looked at cath

"and lastly this is Danny Williams" she smiled like she used to when we were kids and know that look she's up to something

"nice to meet you Natalie hope to see you around" he looked at me and smiled and we shook hands but when we did I felt shock waves andsparks and judging b dannys face so did he we pulled away and I said "like wise Danno" I smiled

"right I bet your tired nats jetlag and all that lets get you back to ours and you can rest" she said pulling my cases" see you guys later" she shouted and walked away. Everyone saying there goodbyes

I looked at Danno and said "bye Danno see you later" and I walked up to him and kissed his cheek and shouted bye to the rest and followed cath outside

"Cath wait up do you believe in love at first sight?"


End file.
